Golden Hues
by Gummybear.Michaelis
Summary: Myths says that Yggdrasil has another form, a form that no creature has ever seen. But now that the tree is in danger of being destroyed by the enemies of the Light, the Dark Elves, will the myths be proven wrong? *Alternative story*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the other characters. I only own Yggdrasil. **

* * *

**Title: Golden hues**

**Prologue: **

"Long ago, when the universe was dark and empty; a tree was created by the mightier of gods. This tree was planted in the very middle of the universe and around it; the stars and light were created so that it would grow and flourish and be the light, diminishing the eternal darkness, and the creatures, there was.

They called it, Yggdrasil: The Tree of Life.

The gods, who were dying, loved their creation so much that they decided to give this tree their powers so that the tree wouldn't perish once they were no more and that balance would reign for all eternity. After the very magic of the gods was ingrained deeply into the tree, filling it from its roots to its very leafs, the gods disappeared, leaving behind their only legacy; their precious tree.

In time, as the tree grew to be strong and tall, its three roots reaching different destinations, something amazing happened. The tree got itself a form, a form that it could use to do so much more than sit around in the very middle of the universe, which would soon become the land of the newer gods.

It took the form of a woman, a woman that was beautiful with flowing ebony colored hair, shinning streaks or warm honey flowing through it and eyes of a gold so pure they shone with power and never ending knowledge. Her naked body was full of markings of an ancient language; and on her forehead, protruding from her golden skin, twin, curling horns that shone black in the glimmering light of her tree form. In her hands she held a long staff, nine white pearls floating around her. She took one pearl in her palm and breathed her very essence and magic into the small orb, making it shine of a bright white color. She did the same with the other pearls and then said in a melodic voice full of life and power:

"Nine pearls I have, nine realms there shall be. My breath and soul into thee I put in; grow and be what you seek." She then let go of the pearl and left it floating before her as she spoke once again: "I bestow upon thee growth, for the mightiest of creatures shall live within your bosom. I bestow upon thee life, so that what you bear shall prosper forevermore until your time comes to shatter and wither. I bestow upon thee nature so that whatever you seek you shall be found from within you. And I bestow upon thee power, so that different from each other you shall be."

The woman then proceeded to throw the pearls away from her and from the tree and the pearls scattered around the universe and grew and each became into a different paradise with a softly spoken command.

With a frown she noticed, after a couple of days (when her nine realms were strong and ever prospering) that the realms were devoid of intelligent creatures, of moving life. And she then went to the tree, her very body and original being, and cut a few branches from it. And with her very hands, she carved the creatures that will live on her realms.

Out of the branches she created nine beings; all different and yet so alike in nothing but one thing. Each and every creature had a piece of her inside them.

One being had two legs, two arms and was of beautiful complexity inside and out; and Yggdrasil called it: _Humans._ And this being she placed in **Migard **or "Middle Earth".

She then made a being similar to them, but she decided that these beings were to be the next gods that will rule, guided by her very power and will. She would make them the protectors of the realms as she needed someone to help her while she walked around the realms, harvesting and watching over her creations in order to prevent their eternal downfall. These beings were different because she sprinkled a bit of her golden magic onto them, making them shine gold and brilliant and to this creation she decided to call them: _Asgardians._ And she placed them in the land of gold and light, **Asgard**. These two realms were connected to each other by the rainbow bridge and Yggdrasil placed a guardian there and called him Heimdall, her very own son.

Seeing that the two creatures suited her creations pretty well she continued making the rest and in the end she had seven more creatures resting before her:

One was of human-like appearance, but it was taller than the Migardians. They had pale blue skin, with dark blue hair on their head, legs and arms, protecting them from the biting cold that was going to be their world, and red eyes that shone like a pair of rubies. They had magic, but unlike the Asgardians, it didn't shine gold; their magic was of ice. She knew that the two beings were likely to clash because of this, but she nevertheless, let them be as they were. She called them: _Jotuns_, better known as Frost Giants_._ And she then placed them in the land of **Joutenheim**.

She then placed the dark creatures that once prevailed in what was now hers, in **Svartalfheim**. The _Dark Elves_ were bound to become a problem, she knew, for they wanted their precious darkness back into the whole universe. These creatures whispered dark dreams to the humans and made them dream of darkness and death. That wouldn't do. But she was a merciful being and so placed them in a world of darkness.

With the very light she made, came the _Light Elves_, powerful and beautiful creatures that were made of all that was purely light and she decided to place these gentle but mighty creatures in **Alfheim**, where they could prosper and help the humans and give inspiration to them.

She placed the small, elfish creatures called dwarfs in the land that she decided to call **Nidavellir** or "dark fields". These small creatures would become the masters of craftsmanship and they would be highly looked upon by the other creatures that would surely appreciate their talent.

**Vanaheim **was the place in where the Vanir lived. These creatures were masters of sorcery and magic. These creatures would be also known for their talent to predict the future.

**Niflheim** was the world in where the dead went. It was cold and dark, in where the dead could rest without being interrupted.

And last but not least she placed the Fire Giants and Demons, whose wish was to destroy everything and everyone that came into their path. These creatures were placed in **Muspelheim**, a land of fire and lava.

Pleased with her hard work, she gave her blessing to her beloved creations and faded back into the tree, watching and smiling with pleased happiness as the creatures made history for themselves. It is said that Yggdrasil was never to be seen again."

"But what happened then? What happened with the human form that Yggdrasil took?" the curious voice of the little green eyed boy asked, intrigue and wonder marked clearly on his pale features.

"No one knows…It is said by many creatures that roam the nine realms that they have seen a beautiful, unknown woman with unique black and golden hair walking in their midst, only to have her disappear before their very eyes after some grandiose feat made by her. But none can really tell if it is really her or not. After all, who could? Yggdrasil is life and death, good and evil, it is the very light that we see, the nature that we have, the animals, our prosperity. If it could take the form of a woman, it could take any for it desired, I am sure." Odin replied smiling at the eyes of his green eyed child shone in interest.

"That was boring. I want to hear a story about the great wars between Asgard and Joutenheim!" Thor demanded, making Odin chuckle in amusement and Loki roll his eyes in silent exasperation.

"Later my boy, now it is time for you to sleep. Sweet dreams, my boys."

* * *

** A/N: Hello, this is my first shot at writing something Thor related, so I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think, since I am a bit unsure whether this is good or not...Anyway, I hope you like my idea and would like to read more. Please enjoy and thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except my personification of Yggdrasil. :3 **

* * *

**Chapter one:**

It has been many winters since the many stories that his father used to tell them long ceased to being told as they grew older and stronger. Loki, not so long ago, had perished under the strong hand of the Avengers and his plan to take over Midgard had crashed down together with his hope of becoming the king of the human realm. The man was currently kept prisoner in the dungeons of Asgard, sentenced to life to spend the rest of his eternity in captivity; like a chained and unwanted dog.

Nothing would ever be the same, knowing that his brother had turned on them the way he did. He truly wished Loki would change his ways, to accept him and his family once more but he knew that to be all but a silly dream. Perhaps he was to stay in the dungeons, cold and alone for the rest of eternity and still not change his mind, however painful that resulted for Thor and his father and mother. But he had all but given up the hope in Loki; he will never view them as family again so it was better to stop trying to convince oneself of the contrary. His thoughts were broken when one of the guards came running towards him and then said:

"My lord, your father is requesting you in the balcony. It is urgent." Without thinking about it twice, Thor took his trusted Mjölnir and proceeded to run all the way to where his father was, ready for everything and anything.

Thor found his father standing on the balcony, just as he was told, looking at something that seemed to be far away from Asgard, and beside him stood Heimdall, his amber colored eyes lost in what only he could see. Both of them wore worried expressions on their faces and this put Thor on edge; knowing that whatever bothered Heimdall must be of great importance or urgency. His mind went back to the few times that his composure had been broken and those usually were the times where Asgard went to war. Now, Thor thought it must have been something far more perilous for his dad to be in the state of frazzled nerves that he was.

Nervous silence prevailed in the room for a while and soon enough, Thor decided to break it, not wanting to be left in the dark about whatever was of utmost urgency and most likely happening. "Father, whatever is it to have caused such distress from you?"

His father sighed tiredly. His one eye not leaving the faraway scene he seemed to be watching. "Something is happening…out there…Thor, do you remember the stories I told you about Yggdrasil when you were all but a child?"

"Of course father. How could I forget?" Thor nodded his response.

His father then seemed to age right before his eyes, his stance becoming slumped, his shoulders sagged and his eye shone with an anxiety that had never been seen on his face before. It was most worrying to see his father like this. He needed to know what was wrong, if only to alleviate some of the worry from his father's old shoulders. Heimdall suddenly bestowed his bright, amber gaze on his blue ones, as if knowing what he was about to do. And the guardian of the Bifrost conceded and told him what his father could not begin to tell him.

"It seems, Thor, that the very form of Yggdrasil is being attacked by the Dark Elves. If Yggdrasil perishes, then so would we and the perfectly made balance that holds the nine realms together. The light and stars as we know of today, will fade and the Dark Elves will rule the universe should they succeed."

The thunder god was shocked. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. It was mad to do such a thing! Yggdrasil was everything they knew, it was life and death, it was light, it was hunger, prosperity, health, sickness, nature; it was _everything._ Without the tree of life they would cease to exist, the very earth in which they stood would crumble underneath their very feet and all would be lost. That couldn't be possible; he must've heard what Heimdall said wrong.

"The Dark Elves want their darkness back, desperately so, and Yggdrasil, being the maker and light in and of itself, is being attacked in order to destroy the light. We must do something before it is too late and the world as we know shatters." The guardian stated.

"What are we to do to stop this?" Thor asked, worried and fearful for the well being of his people.

"I do not—"

"Perhaps we could start by looking for Yggdrasil's other form. Yggdrasil's human form, that is." a smooth voice suggested.

The blonde god turned around, his hammer set and spinning, his blue eyes flashing in mistrust. "Loki! What are you doing here?"

The ebony haired male threw a smirk at the agitated blonde, "No need to worry, _oh brother mine_, I am leashed." To emphasize this, Loki raised his shackled hands with a look of boring distaste marring his pale features. "As to what I am doing here, I was merely called here to help your feeble minds think of something to prevent the fall of the realms."

"If you dare—" Thor started only to be interrupted by the angry, if nervous, shout of his father.

"Enough! Enough…" the one eyed male demanded harshly. "Looking for Yggdrasil's other form will be nearly impossible for no one knows if the myths about said form are true or not. Besides, the tree of life is powerful and was it to have a form it will not come easily to us as one might think."

"Father is right, looking for the human form of Yggdrasil will be near impossible. It might take days, months, and maybe years!" Thor said frowning in his worry.

Loki was smirking, his green eyes seemingly shinning in the evening light with amusement clear as day on his pale face. "Well, _Odin,_ Thor; it seems to me that if I were the human form of the most important tree of the whole universe and they were attacking it, as they are now, I would be protecting it with everything I got as soon as I knew of what was happening. It is the most obvious thing, isn't it?"

The silence that followed that statement was broken by Loki's incredibly amused laughter.

00000000

Soon enough after the amused statement made by Loki, an army of men and women walked solemnly on the Bifrost, all of them thinking the very same thing: '_We must protect the one that created us.' _

Each and every one of them was dressed for battle and some even for Death, but they knew that it would be worth it. They were willing to die and embrace Death protecting not only their home, but the whole universe from eternal darkness and destruction. And if they had to die while doing it, well it was not an obligation to them.

Loki was looking around the solemn crowd while thinking of how ridiculous everything was. Dark Elves, in his opinion, were nothing more than selfish bastards that only thought for themselves, but then again, he wasn't the one to talk. Although attacking the tree itself was a smart move on their part, Loki thought that it would've been better to attack the human form of Yggdrasil because, it was a human, after all. No human could defeat the power of the Dark Elves…but if there was indeed a human form of the only thing that was more powerful than them, gods, then he figured that Yggdrasil's human form must be exquisitely powerful, incredibly so. He was really looking forward to finally knowing if the myths are really true…

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when _Odin's_ voice rang as clear as bells around the chamber they were in. It must have been some emotional speech or whatever, but since he did not have anything better to do, he decided to humor the old man and actually listen.

"In a matter of seconds…we'll be transported to the place where Yggdrasil is located. It is a sacred, pure place that no one had set foot on and at this very moment, it is being attacked by the forces of the Dark Elves who wish to destroy the light of the universe, so that eternal darkness would reign once more. We must not let them win.

Some of us might succeed, some of us might perish…But we must not let the knowledge of this deter us from protecting the Mother and Creator of All. We will fight in this battle knowing what we are there for and what our goal is. We will battle not only for Asgard, but for the other realms that will perish if Yggdrasil were to be no more. And so, tonight we prepare ourselves for anything that may come to us and hope for the best…For Yggdrasil!"

"For Yggdrasil!" the army echoed with conviction.

Loki had to give it to the man, he sure knew how to capture a crowd with only his words…His words held the truth, as much as it pained him to accept, and he would do everything in his power to save Yggdrasil, tree form or human form. Selfish as he was, he did not fancy dying. Not when there were so many options in his future…

Heimdall nodded his head in farewell and luck to the group as he turned on the bridge, and as one, they walked into it. In a matter seconds they landed in what was told to be one of the most beautiful places in the whole universe, but what was before them was not really all that beautiful as it was devastating.

Yggdrasil, the tree, mind you, stood in the middle of a green clearing in all its powerful glory, its golden power lashing angrily at anything and everything that seemed to be a threat. Surrounding it, the bodies of what one could deduce were Dark Elves were thrown around in random piles of limbs and pools of black blood. The sound of war sang its unforgettable song as the screams of those who perished echoed in the air for a second, only to be forgotten and replaced as the symphony of wails and yells continued.

Odin raised his hands to give the go signal but the man, and everyone beside him, froze when a young beautiful woman, seemingly of twenty five years old, ran past them in a golden blur with a wicked looking weapon in her hand. The woman was nearly naked; the only thing covered was her lower half, which was covered by a long, flowing skirt of gold material and her chest wrapped in bandages. Her golden and black hair was mussed up and windblown, flying around her face as she fought and ran with the enemy. Her slightly glowing skin, which had different markings in most part of her lithe body in swirling patterns, was sweaty and stained with the black blood of the Dark Elves she had slain with her very hands. Her eyes were bright and full of an unreadable emotion. But the most shocking thing of that woman was her power.

_Yes. _

Her power was swirling around her, protecting her from any kind of harm, throwing Dark Elves away and slaying them without any hesitance. It brushed against her golden skin, caressing her body gently, seductively. It brushed around them like a welcoming caress that would turn into a murdering force were they to give any indication of harm.

And Loki had to ask himself, _who_ exactly was that stunning woman?

The answer came to him like a blow when the after mentioned woman was wounded with one of the weapons, a spear that one Dark Elf carried. She growled in anger, ripped the spear off her side without a care and killed the dark elf with it. She was bleeding profusely, but that didn't seem to be stopping her from protecting the tree, Yggdrasil…

Loki's verdant eyes were drawn once more to the magnificent sight that was the tree and as he marveled its amazing beauty, he noticed one little detail that wasn't there when they got here. The tree seemed to be bleeding from the side. The very same side the stunning woman was bleeding in. His eyes widened as the realization hit him like a slap in the face. That woman was—His thoughts were interrupted when loud feral growls came together to the symphony of sounds and he was astounded to see that the woman, no—_Yggdrasil herself_—had summoned creatures not known to any race of the nine realms.

It was then that common sense made Loki jump into action without even waiting for Odin's signal. His staff appeared in his hand and before he knew it, he was off and killing the dark creatures that thought they could win this meaningless war against a being so _powerful_, so _incredibly_ _beautiful as was Yggdrasil_.

He slashed his weapon around, killing as many as he could without even noticing it. He threw spells back and forth at them, making them explode in a messy rain of entrails and dark blood. He did not care of the brutality of it all, of the many wounds he was receiving. His one and only care was protecting Yggdrasil from any harm. After all, as a gentleman, it was rude to leave a _Lady _fend off for herself without any type of help or protection, wasn't it?

His back met her back with a harsh slam and an electric current ran through the length of his body upon contact, making him shiver as warmth pleasantly ran up and down his spine. A small gasp escaped his lips but Loki didn't let the tingling sensation in his body distract him from what his main goal was. It was really hard for Loki to maintain his focus when the soothing warmth of Yggdrasil's magic was slowly, gently, seductively caressing his own magic, urging him on to kill. Suddenly, the Asgardian army was upon the Dark elves and the woman that was currently with her back pressed against his seemed to let out a growl of annoyed relief. Her energy doubled and Loki got the feeling that the woman wanted to finish this silly battle once and for all.

And finished it they did.

Soon enough the remaining Dark Elves were fleeing the sacred place in where the majestic tree stood, leaving behind their deceased without a care in the world. As soon as the last one left, the woman turned towards the tree and walked towards it with a gracefulness that did not belong to a human; completely ignoring everyone else. She placed her hand on top of the deep wound that was on the tree and started murmuring words in a strange language. Golden magic and light seemed to pour out of her and they simply stood there, watching the whole scene with solemn and dumbfounded eyes. When the light receded the tree was just like they have seen it when they've gotten to this place, completely undamaged and standing in all its glory. But the woman, in the other hand, was leaning on the Tree of Life, her side slashed open and bleeding but slowly healing. Her breathing was labored, her hands were shaking and her golden skin had a thin sheen of sweat but even then her honey colored eyes were glowing with power and triumph.

Odin stepped forward, his stance nervous but his voice steady and then proceeded to kneel before the slightly trembling figure. His army and Loki followed his example. The old king of Asgard then got up from his kneeling position and with his head bowed in utmost reverence and respect he then said:

"It is an immense honor to me and my army to have been of service to you, Madame Yggdrasil. And we thank you for letting us protect the only thing that will keep us alive for years to come. May we be of more service to you, my Lady?"

Odin's only eye was set on the deep wound that was on the side of the lithe body of the woman with worry and she noticed this and smiled softly, but her smile had a cold edge to it, down at the old king and then said after a long time of silence, waving off his worry: "You and your army have done a great deed and it shall be written in the history of the nine realms forevermore…I thank you all, young warriors, to have come to my aid in my time of need. You may stand. And as for doing me a service, you've done enough as it is and it will take but a matter of time for this wound to heal in my human body, so you shouldn't worry yourselves with this."

"As you wish—"

"If I may be so bold," Loki ventured without hesitation and a slight smirk on his face from his still kneeling position, interrupting the All Father, his green eyes glued only on the form of Yggdrasil. "May I take a look and, if you so wish, heal the wound that had been bestowed on your side in war? After all, you are in your human body and I may be able to accelerate the process of healing, my lady. That way you won't need to use your very own magic to close the wound."

Thor then got up, a look of pure rage on his features. "How dare you embarrass our father in front of Yggdrasil? How dare you imply that you can do the saving? You shouldn't—"

"You may Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, god of lies and mischief. You have my permission." The woman interrupted Thor's rant swiftly.

Loki got up, ignoring the fact that the woman used his two titles; smirking smugly at his now flushed brother and proceeded to walk towards the being that captured his attention ever since his eyes fell upon her, ever since he was a kid and Odin told him those wonderful stories. He bowed once he was before her and then proceeded to check the wound thoroughly. With a nod, he placed his pale hands on the bloody gash and suppressed a pleasant shiver. Without thinking about the things that he was currently feeling upon contact with her soft skin, he started to pour his magic into the wound, willing his power to close the wound and stop the bleeding. Yggdrasil gasped quietly, her golden eyes looking down at him with a burning intensity. To say that when he finished he was feeling flushed and his breathing was hard, was an understatement.

The god of lies and mischief took a couple of steps back but stopped on cold when Yggdrasil walked forward suddenly and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him only inches away from her beautiful face. Her eyes were shining brightly, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her sweet breath was softly hitting him on his face as she panted slightly, delicately. Her nails dug into the tender skin of Loki's neck, making the man hiss in pain. Yggdrasil smirked wickedly at the pale man and suddenly captured his shocked lips in a bruising kiss that was full of passion, lust and harshness all rolled into one.

His shock quickly dissolved and turned into desire and he found himself kissing the beautiful woman back with all his might, letting his thoughts flee his mind and allowing burning desire to rule him. She pressed his body closer to hers with a sharp yank on his neck and they both moaned loudly upon contact. Their magic started swirling around them and the tingling on their skin got even more heated the more they kissed each other. Tongues battled against one another, willing the other to submit, to yield. Hands roamed over their bodies in a daze, wanting to delve deeper but being unable to do so. Their moans and gasps were heard by everyone but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Suddenly, Yggdrasil pushed the dazed man away from her, her golden eyes burning with disbelief and extreme anger sparking in their golden depth. She then looked up at the sky and cursed loudly in that foreign language of hers.

"Go back to Asgard! Rest your warriors and treat your wounded, Odin." She all but snarled the command while facing the sky.

"But my Lady, what about you? We can't simply leave you here, alone and unprotected!" Thor asked after getting over his shock.

"I'll be fine, strong warrior. You go back to your realm and tend to your wounded. It will not be the last you see of me." Yggdrasil said, smiling beautifully at Thor and at the rest of the warriors. "Do not worry, I'll be fine. I am no longer wounded and for that, I thank you Loki Laufeyson."

Loki nodded his head dumbly, not able to process what she was saying for his mind was still shocked and reeling about the sudden mind blowing kiss and scorching touches. Odin looked at the determined face of Yggdrasil and then nodded his acceptance, knowing without asking that the woman wanted to do this alone. The All Father rounded up his army and then looked up at the sky and bellowed for Heimdall to take them home. After a bow of farewell to the young but powerful woman, they departed leaving her alone with an upcoming battle in her hands.

00000000

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this right now, but since I am starting my first year in college I might not have time to actually update for a while, so here it is. It is veryyyy long (it somehow came out like this and I don't want to divide it because then I don't know...) which is good, to me at least and I wanted to update this so that I could get it off my plate. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters. I only own the personification of Yggdrasil and the wacky Dark Elf. **

* * *

**Chapter two: **

"Father, we cannot let a lady fight alone when something more is surely to happen! You saw her face; something was happening that she had to demand that we go away!" Thor bellowed in worry as he paced, his bright red cape billowing behind him with every step he took.

"There is nothing we can do about this, Thor, whether she is a lady or not is of no importance because she is none other than Yggdrasil itself in the very flesh; the only being more powerful than us in the whole universe! If her wish was for us to leave her be with whatever was coming, it is a choice that we cannot simply undo…We might not like it…we might not agree with her choice, but we have to respect whatever it was that she decided." Odin said firmly, his voice never wavering, his posture tense.

"But father, our duty as men of Asgard is to protect—" Thor started only to be interrupted by the harsh comment of his father:

"Our duty as men and warriors of Asgard becomes null when the being that is higher in power, intellect and magic has given us a direct command. We exist to _serve her_, to _do her will_ in every little thing and sense _she_ commands…we are _nothing but_ her instruments to use and wield in her merciful hands. And _whatever is her wish_, is what _we_ shall _do_."

Loki, who had been quietly watching the exchange of words, couldn't help but to agree with the old king. And although he could relate and agree to what Thor was saying he knew just as well that they couldn't simply go against her wishes without facing the consequences. He didn't know what was happening and for all he knew the very world might be ending just about now…But then again, it was Yggdrasil we were talking about, not some foolish idiot…but they should be doing something, that was for sure.

His eyes were drawn once again to the still bickering men and he couldn't help but want to punch them out of their dimwitted stupidity. Surely they must've realized that something big and monumental was happening, something that will change the universe for good or for bad and what were they doing?

They were bickering…like an old and wrinkled couple.

The god of lies and mischief shook his head with an exasperated sigh. They should be doing something more…_productive_. With his mind finally made up and the thought of 'to **Nifheim** the consequences!' he turned to the two blabbering bickering idiots and said in slight anger: "Shut it you fools! Can't you see we are in the middle of…_something_ that will most likely cause who bloody knows what and yet you are arguing! Shouldn't you be planning to do _something_ grand and mighty heroic, so that your realms and the universe can be saved? Shouldn't _you_ be making a brilliant plan that will ensure protection to those who _live in this very universe_?"

Both men blinked, not really knowing if the man was being serious or sarcastic. "There is nothing we can do…We are very much unable to make a move when Yggdrasil herself told us to stay, brother." Thor said slowly, looking as if it pained him very much to say this.

"Her orders are absolute and we cannot go against her wish," Odin agreed, his only eye looking straight at his black haired son. "Going against her orders is going against the very balance of the Universe."

Loki thought about this. And while what Odin said had merit and it certainly sounded serious, he couldn't help but snort in slight amusement. _'There's nothing we can do this, we can't obviously move that!' _Right, restrictions and rules that were meant to be broken, he was sure. "Whatever should we care about what the consequences will be when the very world we live in might be ending? Sure, we might be roasted alive and fed to the demons that lurk in the depths of **Nidavellir**, but it shouldn't matter because the universe will be saved…Yggdrasil will be saved!" He was Loki, the god of lies and mischief, he didn't follow the rules; at least he usually did not. He opened his mouth to try and convince the two fools that stood before him but was interrupted when the whole palace started to shake harshly and suddenly, making them all stumble and exclaim in shock.

"Heimdall, whatever is happening?" Odin exclaimed, shock and worry evident in his tone.

The man in question did not answer. He was standing on the balcony, looking rigid, amber eyes wide with astonishment, mouth hanging slightly open in pure disbelief as his all seeing eyes were frozen on an image that only he could see. "Heimdall!" Thor bellowed again, pleading the man with his voice to tell them something, anything that could explain whatever was causing the harsh ground movement. The whole shaking suddenly stopped and the three males in the room, excluding Heimdall, of course (the man was still in his seemingly paralyzing shock) looked at each other with slight fear and worry etched on their features, forgetting for once the enmity that prevailed between them. A loud explosion echoed in the suddenly silent Asgard and then flashes of golden light started to be seen flashing in the usually clear skies.

Golden and black.

Black and golden battling for the ultimate control of things.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Thor exclaimed nervously as he started pacing the room again, his blue eyes darting every now and then to the flashing sky.

"I…do not know…Some sort of portal opening, perhaps..?" Loki ventured, looking unsure as he did so, his eyes never leaving the sky either.

Odin didn't answer; his gaze was fixed instead on the shocked amber eyed man. He took a tentative step forward and then said in a soft questioning voice: "Heimdall?" The man in question startled and then fell back with a slight gasp. The man looked flustered; his usually strong and silent appearance was gone, replaced by a fear that shook him to the very core. His unique eyes were full of extreme worry as his orbs finally focused on the three males that were watching down on him worriedly and the man couldn't help the choked sob that escaped him. "No…"

"What? What happened? Tell us Heimdall!" Thor demanded to know, not liking the way the Guardian of the Bifrost and friend was acting.

"Darkness, so much darkness. Surrounding it …trying to empower it…Everything can go wrong in the blink of an eye…"

"What..? No, Heimdall, you can't mean that…"

"Well…this is just great! We're screwed!" Loki blurted out without thinking, his eyes glued still to the sky. Something was going on…something serious was going on.

He could feel it.

0000

"Many years ago, before the old gods and goddesses decided to make their infernal creation when they died, we used to live in blissful darkness. We were the rulers of the universe and everything was ours to take and mold to our own taste and pleasure. We were the Kings and Queens! And then_ she_ came and ruined everything! She, together with her unending power and damned light, drew us away from our wonderful reign. But now, now that she has made other worlds and other beings we will destroy her and bring our blessed darkness back!" People cheered wildly at this and the pale man smirked, showing his sharp and jagged teeth.

He jumped down from his throne in one graceful move, his black leather clothing contrasting with his pale skin. His midnight black hair fell handsomely down his back in an intricate braid. He walked slowly, relishing in the adoration and awe he could feel oozing from his people. They were excited and rightly so. Today the blood of the one that had made their living so horrible will come down.

And oh was he going to relish in see the golden light slip out of her and consequently the whole universe! The Universe will go back to its dark and cold glory and everything shall go back to the way it was. Yes. He was going to enjoy watching her writhe in pain as he tortured her, slowly and painfully, he was going to make her pay for all those centuries of blinding light and when he was done with her…he was going to let everybody else know who would be in charge now. There will be no more light; no more free reign but overall there will be no more Yggdrasil! His race will finally be free of the one that made them all so miserable.

At long last, justice will be made for the Dark Elves.

As he thought of this, he moved to a more private setting, eaving his people to cheer and celebrate their upcoming victory. But his thoughts of glory and the foreseeable future were suddenly interrupted when his most trusted warrior slammed the door wide open, a wicked smile playing on his thin lips. This made the pale man be instantly curious and thus he needed to know. "And?"

The elf warrior smirk grew even wider. He took a calming breath and then said proudly: "Lord Blaecleah, we have surrounded her. The Asgardians are no longer in the meadow. The Dark Army is attacking her shield as we speak."

The high king of the Dark Elves smiled widely at the news, his black eyes gaining an unholy light as his glee overpowered him. At long last! He finally had Yggdrasil within his grasp and now that he had her, he was not going to let go. Those foolish Asgardians left her as soon as she ordered them t go and knowing how much they worshipped the woman and what she represented, he was sure that they wouldn't dare come to her aid without her saying so. But she was so naïve, letting them go when she was clearly oh so hopeless! Unless she thought nothing of them and their power…The turned his back to the still smirking warrior, his expression now set into a stony mask.

"Tell me Ubel, does she think nothing of us?" came the whispered question. "Does she not fear us and our power? Is she trembling from fright as we speak? Is she worried that we might destroy her? Tell me this Ubel…tell me!"

The strong warrior winced slightly at these questions, looking taken aback by them, but he, nevertheless answered them truthfully. "I do not know this my lord."

"TELL ME THIS!" Blaecleah yelled, kicking his warrior away from him with so much strength that the strong man flew a few feet away from the elf king.

"S-She did not seem to be afraid, my lord. She was kneeling inside a circle, protective runes surrounding herself and her real form..." Ubel whispered, his head lowered as he wiped away a trickling line of blood that escaped his mouth.

Lord Blaecleah screeched in anger and proceeded to kick the man that was kneeling in front of him repeatedly. He was not going to let that bitch of a woman step on them any longer. Enough is enough. It was time to attack!

0000

"Loki Laufeyson of Asgard," a warm but cold female voice whispered. "Come before me."

Yggdrasil was kneeling on the floor facing her original form, her eyes thoughtful as her index fingers drew the same rune over and over in the dirt before her as she waited for the man, the god of lies and mischief, to answer her call. She knew she needed to do something and quickly (for she knew that although the shield she had placed around her sanctuary was being brutally attacked, it would not last forever and it would not do to be captured without doing what she wanted to do first), something to protect not only her original form from the darkness the Elves were trying to force upon them all, but her whole universe. She also needed a way to ensure that she could come back should the worse come to happen. But could she do it? Yes, she could.

Was she willing to do it? More than willing, actually.

But, would _he _be willing to do so? To become the guardian of her very essence, feed it and nurture it with his very soul until she was ready to come back? Would he do his part as she wished him to? Yggdrasil didn't know the answer to this, but she hoped so. She was more than willing to command the man to help her, should the man become too stubborn; but it would be incredibly more…pleasant if he cooperated.

After all, desperate times called for desperate measures. She will do everything that was needed in order to protect her precious creations…no matter the many sacrifices.

"Lady Yddgrasil, I have answered to your call." Loki said, appearing and bowing quietly when his green eyes fell upon her seated figure.

The kneeling woman smiled slightly and asked the man to join her in the floor. The man paused for a while and stared at her with something she could tell was desire, but the man shook his head as soon as her inquiring gaze fell upon him. The man sat down and she regarded the green eyes man for a while, scrutinizing him carefully before she turned back to gazing her original form with something akin to fondness shining in the honey depths of her eyes as she nodded her head minutely. 'Yes, he was a good candidate.'

Silence reigned for a long while and Loki waited patiently and he found himself staring intently at the bark of the golden tree that was before him and as he stared he started to see different images that drifted and danced in his mind. He saw a group of old and tired men create a tree with their own hands and plant it in a sacred land. He saw the males smile down at their creation and after having talked among themselves started to pour their magic into them. Each and every single men did this and they also carved in the bark, the roots and the branches beautiful details that marked them as their own and gave the majestic tree a stunning look. When finished, the tired males gave a parting and lingering kiss to their creation, blessing it as they did so, to not be seen or heard of again.

"The Tree of Life: the very sustenance to the Universe, a gift of the older gods to this world…They left me here with the hopes of making something beautiful…a place in where their legacy would shine most brightly.

And so I did. I created realms on my very roots, created the animals and plants that you know of today and even took a few of my branches to make the perfect creatures; creatures that would have my very essence within themselves. I created the stars by blowing on useless rocks; I give life to everything that surrounds you, I bring death to those who need to go and rest. I give food to my people in the spring and hunger in the winter; I give the most pleasant of warmth and the harshest of colds…

In other words: _I am everywhere._ Everything you see, I am.

But now, everything I've made, every little thing I've built with my very hands, body and soul is being threatened; the destruction of my people hanging about a thread so fine that it is going to break when you least expect it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Loki, for all his handsomeness and intelligence, couldn't really figure out what was her point.

"I am telling you this because there is a plan…and this plan can go very wrong unless you can do one little thing for me." Yggdrasil answered, looking at Loki directly in the eye.

The black haired man considered her words and thought about what was the worst thing that could actually happen if he did not helped her. _'The destruction of the whole universe would be your_ fault and _the blood of billions of people would stain you hands'_ a little voice whispered gleefully in the back of his head. Yes, Loki thought, that would be nice. There would be no more Thor, no more Odin and no more annoying Avengers. Yep, that sounded good, tempting even. But then again, if he thought about it, he did not really wish to destroy the world…just rule it. And would he be able to do so, with the Dark Elves reigning and spreading, well, darkness? As much as he hated to admit, even if it was to himself, Loki didn't like not being able to do what he wanted. But this woman was asking him a favor; this incredibly attractive and powerful woman wanted him to help her…This woman whose lips he could still feel her li-

Oh, decisions, decisions!

His thoughts were suddenly broken when a golden skinned hand came to rest in the upper part of his thigh and started massaging it. Oh, it felt so good! He looked up sharply, only to find Yggdrasil looking very intently at him, making him get a reaction out of him as she waited not so patiently for his answer. So Loki, as was in his nature, leaned back slightly and asked quietly: "What is this plan? What is it exactly that I need to help you with?" The woman smiled, looking as if she had known that he was going to ask that, and she might as well have known. She leaned forward and brought her stunning face closer to his until only inches separated them from each other. She then whispered seductively, her lips brushing against his as she spoke:

"I plan something extremely dangerous…that might as well destroy the whole universe shall I decide so by then."

"Then why do it?" Loki asked breathlessly.

"Because," the woman chuckled childishly "I wish to crush those pests ruthlessly. They mess with me and I am fine, I do not mind it, I even enjoy it but to endanger the very beings that I created and placed my very soul into-!" The woman took a deep breath and chuckled once more, her golden eyes cold. "No, no. That will not do."

"How will you do that? How will I be of help?" the god of lies and mischief asked again.

She chuckled again and clapped her hands in delight, leaning back while she giggled, as if his questions were some great joke. She then placed her hands on her lips and hid her smirk behind her hands. She crooked her index finger as she motioned him forward and Loki obliged quietly, if extremely curious. "You, my dear, will store a part of my essence within yourself, while I become one of them."

"Become one of them milady? How?"

Yggdrasil crooked her finger once more, asking the god of lies and mischief to lean even closer. She then placed her lips to the shell of his ear and then whispered seductively: "I am going to possess their darkness…that is how I become one of them."

"W-What? You can't do this…what about Asgard, the other realms, heck the universe? What about you?" the man asked hysterically. He couldn't let her do something that would probably endanger them all for the sake of trying.

"Now, now Laufeyson," she said softly, soothingly. "Don't you worry about me now, handsome. You have two choices: you either carry my essence until I need it back or face the consequences of denying me your help. I've got to warn you though, helping me will be much more pleasurable for you than denying me of your most wanted help."

A sly tongue came out to lavish his ear with attention and Loki knew that he had no choice, but that did not mean that he liked it. She could very well be lost to everyone, but he was not so noble as to think about everybody else, but of the many possible escape the different planets should provide him when he escaped prison from Asgard. It was too risky, what she wanted to do, but sounded brilliant and stupid.

Brilliantly stupid.

But who was he to give his opinion? He was, after all, a mere weapon to this woman and he did not like it. Why could he not be more to her than a weapon? The words of Odin earlier from that day rang loud and clear in his head: _'We exist to serve her, to do her will in every little thing and sense she commands…we are nothing but her instruments to use and wield in her merciful hands.'_

Her tongue and mouth were now lavishing his neck with pleasant attention, their magic tangling against each other as her hands slowly, carefully caressed his clothed chest. She then started nibbling on the tender and sensitive flesh of his neck, making the god of lies shiver with pleasure. Suddenly, she bit down harshly on the conjuncture where his shoulder met his neck and Loki hissed out a pained but pleasured moan. "Hurry and make your choice, handsome. The shield is weakening."

_'Whatever is her wish is what we shall do…' _

"I shall help you." The man managed to gasp put as his goddess did wonders on his neck with her mouth.

_"Marvelous." _The woman said, a slow smirk appearing on her face as her eyes were drawn once more to the black mass trying to penetrate the shield.

* * *

**A/N: I have a long weekend! Isn't that awesome? Anyway, I had a hard time writing this because I didn't know how to get my ideas into coherent order. This was what came out, and I've got to say...I liked the outcome. :) Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a nice weekend! **


End file.
